The Demon with In
by Bailey-TheHunter
Summary: 25 years has passed since the incident with the ancient dragon and now the next generation of void mages are summoning their familiars. 2 beings get brought to Halkeginia, one of flesh, the other of steel.
1. Chapter 1

**Back Story, Earth**

On earth there's demons, Angels and tonnes of other supernatural things but demons and angels control the behaviour of humans. Now some humans and I'm talking one in half a million are born with a demon or angel inside of them, co-joined with that body and soul. The humans with demons inside them are called 'Cursed Beings' and humans with angel inside of them are called 'Gifted Beings'. These humans can harness the powers of the demon or angel with time and practice but if you have a demon inside of you, you will what's called 'Loss Control' mean that you will go on a rampage kill multiple people and the only people that can stop you is a Gifted being, the first time the Cursed being will loss control is around 10 but it's different for everyone. Cursed beings and Gifted beings have an extended life of about an extra 100 years and can share this with the first person they marry.

 **Halkeginia, Tristain**

Holly McGregor a second year student at Tristain Academy of Magic is about to perform her summoning ritual for a familiar. Now Holly has a zero percent success rate with any and all magic types expect for Void magic, so Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere is Holly's teacher in Void magic and Saito Louise's familiar and husband is willing to train Holly's familiar when he or she gets here. Holly is about 5' (152cm) high, Ocean blue eyes, has long Brunette hair and has a D cup bust.

 **POV Change 9:00am**

In the court yard in front of the main teaching tower all but one of the second year students have summoned there familiars. Holly wears a standard school uniform white shirt with a black skirt and a black cape to show her second year status.

"I Holly summon the most interesting and strongest familiar and hope that he should answer my call and appear!," I yell at the top of my lungs. Nothing happens "Did I break something," I say getting all confused.

"Wow look Holly can't even perform a simple summoning spell," Laughs Kirsty Georgehall, Kirsty Georgehall is a fire wizard from Germania. An explosion of smoke and fire appears then a bodily thud as something hits the ground. "It's a boy, yes it's a boy and he looks strong and interesting Saito should be able to train him up nicely,"

"Finish the ritual Miss McGregor," says Mr Colbert forceful as if telling her to hurry up.

I kiss my newly found familiar not knowing his name or how to make him speak my language. As he faints I and Mr Colbert search his body for Runes, finding the runes on his back Mr Colbert goes and does research for the runes name in the library. My familiar wears plain black shirt with very dark brown pants.

 **8:30pm**

I've been watching my familiar for about 3 and a half hours wondering when he's going to wake up, the other 8 hours I was stuck in school luckily for me he didn't wake up. I've had dinner and a bath (yes she was naked with other girls but don't think I'll play the type of Scene just yet) and have entered my room to wait till lights out before going to sleep.

My room is a normal girls bedroom with two curved walls one of which has the entry door on the other a window the other two walls are angled in towards the wall with the door making the wall with the window the longest. My bed sits a metre or two off the window wall having the bed rest pressing against one of the angled walls and nothing against the other wall in front of the bed. My desk sits beside my bed closest to the window wall. My cupboard and draws sit closest to the door wall in the opposite wall to the bed and desk, also a small circle table sits in the centre of the room. Oh look my familiar is waking up.

I cast a silence spell the same as Louise to make my familiar talk, "Can you understand me?"

"Of course I can understand you it's you that can't understand me, like come on how long to I have to talk aimlessly at you till you'd understand me and if you don't mind can you stop making things explode in my face. And for your info, not that you know what I'm saying, the only reason I'm still sitting here is because you cute," Says the familiar not realising I can now understand him.

"Um I can understand you," I interrupt

"Wait you can understand me, then just forget the last part about what I said even though those eyes I could get lost in for hours, but never mind that I'll just repeat a question I asked earlier, what and where the hell am I, also why did my back burn up when you kissed me and for the record my names Bay," asks Bay

"Well Bay, you're in Halkeginia and you're here because I summoned you to become my familiar and your back burned up because it was the rune of the familiar being burnt into your skin," I say

"SOOO if you can now tell me where am I sleeping? Because I'm so tired," asks Bay yawning

"You get to sleep with me in my bed with me, also my names Holly," I answer

"Ok night night and nice to meet you Holly I look forward to working with you," Bay says crawling into bed

As Bay lays there sleeping I just watch him for a while as I get changed into my Night gown and head to bed

 **Morning, POV change 6:00am**

"Oh my god, can't breath what the hell is suffocating me,"I say pushing away and chocking for air. "Well damn it was boobs, not bad if I do say so myself," looking around I notice that I'm not in my my room aboard the ANZAC.

"Where the heck am I and where's Anthon, well I'll have to contact him it some point, I would if my transmitter will work," I ask myself opening up my shirt and pulling out a broken transmitter. "There goes that idea," I say talking to myself still. My stomach makes an awful loud growl that could have been heard in the rooms next to me.

"Well that doesn't surprise me I haven't eaten since yesterday around this time, I reckon it's time to start searching for some food, wait a minute who the heck is in front of me sleeping," I say getting out of bed trying to remember what happened last night, walk long over to the door I notice it's locked shaking it a few times I remember that the girl laying in bed is Holly my master making me her familiar.

"Wait if I'm her familiar I'll have cool powers that I can activate at will," I say searching my body for a set of runes. Taking my shirt off and facing the mirror I see my runes, a faded black colour.

 **POV Change 6:30am**

In the library deep under the school Mr Colbert searches ancient books for knowledge on the mysterious runes the appeared on the back of Miss McGregor's familiar. The room is filled with books stacked in selves 20 metres

high and 20 metres long and a metre in width, shelves and shelves spread across a 90 metre long library with a 2 metre gap in between the the shelves with a giantess table in the middle of the library at which Mr Colbert works.

"God I've been searching through these books all night and not a single showing of that boys runes,"Mr Colbert says out loud, reaching the last page of the 11th book Mr Colbert finds something interesting, the book reads, there are two other human familiars that have not been mentioned that's because they have never been seen before, the first one is Anglfdar which is the Angel of God and they have complete mastery over light. The second on is Demlfdar which is the Demon of God and they have complete mastery over darkness.

"The second one, those runes match the ones on Miss McGregor's familiar and in this book states he is incredibly strong and incredibly dangerous, I'll have to watch this pair and do some more research on this Demlfdar," says Mr Colbert over thinking things.

 **POV Change 6:50am**

I've spent the last half and hour trying to wake up my damn master but God is she a deep sleeper, oh wait she's moving.

"Holly, Holly, Holly, Holly, god damn it woman wake up I'm hungry," I say trying not climb back in bed with her

"I'm up, I'm up, and god you're annoying," Holly replies yawning

"Well come on and get dressed, also I woke being suffocated by you and your breasts, tomorrow night if you don't mind try and not hug me to death," I watch as her face goes bright red and I not saying I didn't enjoy it I was just thinking Holly might not have, her face has all the proof to say she's embarrassed.

"You're dressing me today," Holly says firmly "If you want to that is," Getting all embarrassed.

"Sure I'll dress you and I'm guess that means everywhere," I reply fight off many feelings of lust. SOOOOO I dress her and nothing happens, I just helpless stare at the power of her boobs but never mind that I'm hungry. It's time for food and boy I feel like I could eat a horse.

 **9:00am**

So we leave the main hall after eating and I'm stuffed, heading into the court yard I see that second year students have the day off according to Holly that is it's meant to be a time where the students get to know there familiars. Sitting down with Holly, she's straight into asking me questions like what type of powers I have, how strong I am, how fast I am, what my world is like, what happened before I was summoned by her and if I'm straight or gay. We all know I'm straight by the way I looked at her boobs. (ANYWAY get your head out of the gutter).

"So I want you to start a fight with a earth mage," demands Holly

 **A.N Hi guys it's Bay here this is my first anime based fan fic I did one on Eragon but it didn't turn out the way I wanted. Also at this end part I'll be including a full character Bio of one character from this chapter.**

 **Character:** Holly McGregor

 **Age:** 17

 **Height:** 5 feet or 152 cm

 **Bust size:** D cup

 **Family:** Katie McGregor (mother,47), Jerome McGregor (father,47), Tayla McGregor (sister,15)

 **Past:** Holly and her younger sister where always close and agreed on most things but there would always have small matches to see who was the better mage all the up till Holly left, in the matches Holly would normally come off second best because Tayla could use water magic very well where as Holly couldn't. Every Night Holly and Tayla would take baths together and clean each other from head to toe, Tayla had a sister complex and would often sleep naked with Holly but would quick run back to her room in the mornings so her dad would catch her sleeping with Holly.

 **Anyway this is Bay signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Hi guys it's Bay, I hope you're enjoying the Fan Fic so far. Leave a review as it helps to improve my writing. Thx**

 **Also sorry about the time between chapters, I've been busy with school work.**

"Let me get this straight, you want me to get into a fight with an Earth Mage of all people," I ask, questioning my new master's thoughts. I've been in a few of fights over my years but I've never got in a fight because someone told me to, I guess there's a first time for everything. Well unless you want to count that time I murder dozens of people because a demon told me to do so.

"Yes, her name is Jennifer Tanaka and all she has ever done is tease me. So I need you to teach her a lesson," snaps Holly. Now Jennifer is a very mean and self-centred girl that only does things for her own benefit.

"Fine I'll fight her, but on one condition you let go exploring around the castle and surrounding areas," I state. So I can go looking for Anthon and the ANZAC.

"Sure but why would you want to go exploring around here? This place is pretty boring."

"I'll explain everything after I kick Jennifer's ass in a duel," I say, pumping myself up for what looks to be a great duel. Walking over to Jennifer, I notice she has medium length blonde hair and brown eyes, not my type after the same looking girl tried to kill me when I was younger. "Get up, Jennifer we're having a duel at the training area in ten minutes be there," I say walking away

"Wait did that commoner just challenge me to the duel?" asked Jennifer confused

"Yes he did, so come on you can't turn this down," says the girl Jennifer was sitting with.

"MEET YOU THERE PEASANT!" yells Jennifer, "I'm going to smash him into a bloody pulp." Now Jennifer is the kind of girl that thinks very, very highly of herself which gets her in all kinds of trouble as we are about to see.

 **Training yard**

"So you decided to show up, I commend you on your bravery. But then again I need to thrash your ass to prove my worth to Holly, so bring it on," I say confidently. Now I've been training in all forms of melee combat since I was 5 so I don't plan on losing. Being trained and having fought many people throughout my life, I've learnt to respect everyone even the powerless. Also not knowing the potential of my new strength, this battle is full of unknowns but I have to win for the sake of Holly.

"It's only fitting that I beat your ass into the ground like a proper noble," says Jennifer, over confident. She doesn't know my strength and I don't know hers so this should be a pretty good battle. I run at Jennifer, initiating the fight. She responds by summoning a bronze golem with an iron sword. The golem advances before swinging it's blade down straight at me. I catch the blade between my hands then rip it from the golem's grip. With the sword I thrust into the golem, piercing it. I duck under a punch and lift the golem before dropping it onto the hilt of the sword. I crush its head like a metal can underneath my shoe.

"So you're good at melee, try taking two on with no swords," says Jennifer as she summons two more golems. I run at the first one keeping while trying to keep track of the second one. Once close enough I jump and try fly kicking the first golem but without warning the second golem cuts across and smashes my left side, with enough force to crack a mountain in half, which sending me across the training yard then smashing into a wall.

"Well crap I forgot about the second golem. Ow, ow, ow. Yeah that's at least two broken ribs," I say, feeling my left ribs.

" _ **Bay listen to me I can give you the strength to beat her,"**_

"No, get lost. I'm not letting you help unless you show me everything I can do," I answer, making it seem like I am talking to myself.

"Who are you talking to, we have a duel to fight here," says Jennifer, thinking she's won

" _ **I can't show you everything but I can show you one thing and give you access to one of your abilities,"**_

"Fine, give me what you can and no side tricks," I reply with an annoyed tone. Instantly by brain is filled with knowledge on how to summon a demonic blade as well as the ability to phase through objects by turning my body into smoke. Allowing solid objects pass right through me or me pass through solid objects.

" _ **There enjoy your new toys and don't worry, I'll be back to Haunt you,"**_

I stand up and start walking towards the golem that smashed me; it takes off into a sprint towards me readying a punch. Getting close enough it throws the punch but I catch it with my left hand. The other golem comes up and goes to punch me in the right side ribs. However just before impact, I phase my body allowing the golem's fist to pass harmlessly through my body and smash its team mate, sending it flying. I kick the first golem away so I can catch my breath. The second golem stands, cracks all through it from where the first one hit it. Deciding to take this up a notch, I summon my demonic sword. The first golem starts running at me; I step to the side and slice it from shoulder to hip, it collapses to the ground then vanishes. The second golem starts to run at me but I just thrust my sword through its head causing it to disappear into the ground

" _ **That was sloppy, you could have handled that ten times better,"**_

"Oh shut up, Jennifer is that the best you got? Cause if it is I win," I say boasting

"Nope I have one more trick up my sleeve," Jennifer says as she summons a giant flaming iron golem with a giant flaming sword. "Your sword is nothing compared to a sword made of fire,"

"Well crap," I say to myself

" _ **Haha you're stuffed, you're not getting out of this without at least 5 more broken bones,"**_

"Challenge accepted," I say, getting pumped. What I don't understand is that it may be big but it can move quickly. Running at the 20 metre tall golem l activate my Demlfar runes, making my shirt disappear and showing my well-toned, muscular upper body. The golem swings it's sword as if to try and crush me. I dodge the sword and race for the legs. I slash my sword across the golem's leg, slicing clean through, causing it to become unbalanced and collapse backwards. Jennifer looks completely shocked. She regains her composure and summons another flaming golem. Instead of summoning the same, she summons a titanium golem with fire surrounding it. I run at the golem now knowing how to finish it off as the new golem swings its sword down at me. I hold my sword in the air to block the strike however it hits with so much force that I stop dead in my tracks. The downwards force starts crush the ground under me; I angle my sword and watch the golems sword hit the ground beside me. I kick the golems wrist sending the sword flying and before the golem can react I've stab it's hand and have started absorbing all the fire from it cause it to slow down. I rip my sword out and run at golem's legs. Right before I get there Jennifer uses levitation magic, sending the golem's sword back to it. Just as I'm about to slice its leg, the golem catches the sword and bursts into to flames, knocking me back. I throw my sword into the golems left leg, trying to absorb the flames again but it doesn't work because it has its sword. The golem decides to kick me with its left leg, as it hits me I rip my sword out. The kick sends me flying; I use my sword stabbing it into the ground to stop me.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," I say ripping off my burnt shoes

" _ **I told you you're stuffed,"**_

"Not true I can still win this, just you watch," I say as I draw more power from my runes. But I stop as I have this feeling that I am forgetting something.

"If you ever need a hand I will always be with you," says on old voice.

"Hell of a time to remember that," I mumble as I dodge another sword strike. The tracking and radio functions on my oversized watch may be busted but that doesn't mean the cutting laser is.

"This better work," I say to myself as I dodge another. I stop and point my right arm at the golem's head. As if on que, a small cylindrical object transforms out of the watch. I mentally command fire and a small green beam deploys from the tube. I move my hand from left to right across the golem. It freezes for a moment before falling to pieces.

"Ha, I win Jennifer," I say over joyed

"So you do, I accept my defeat and ask if we can be friends," asks Jennifer a little sheepishly

"I'll think about that one and give you an answer on a later date," I say watching as Saito and Louise appear and watch towards me and Holly.

"That was quiet a fight boy I'm taking it by the runes on your back that your Miss Holly's new familiar, now do you mind deactivating your rune,"

"Sure but so you know my left ribs are broken and my feet are slightly burnt," I say deactivating my rune. I fall face first completely knocked out.

 **Flashback, 1 day ago**

A black spacecraft blasts out of earth's atmosphere, the occupants fleeing the fury of the international police. One is in the cockpit while the other is sitting on his bunk above. It is none other than bay. He is covered from head to toe in blood. "I killed so many people, so many, friends included," he mumbles, his head in his hands. Over the intercom comes the voice of his saviour and best friend,

"I suggest you stop moping and get yourself clean, we have yet to escape the system so we aren't out of the woods yet."

"Yes Anthon," he says, getting up and climbing down the ladder onto the main deck. He walks towards the middle of the ship before stepping into the bathroom with a spare change of clothes. Being a 'Cursed Being,' it was only a matter of time before he would lose control but this was the worst possible time as he was at school with all his friends surrounding him. The demon inside of him is known as Firaxis, the demon king. Demons have no next of kin as they can live forever which is why they extend the life of the humans they are born into.

In the pilot seat is Anthon. Anthon has stood beside Bay as since Bay was 6. He knew the troubles Bay faced on a day to day basis, all the hurt he had endured. Even though Anthon is seven years older than Bay they still treat each other as equals, which is something Anthon has had to work for during his time in the space core. As Anthon looks out into space, he flexes the metallic fingers that make up his right hand which is currently resting on the throttle control. He had managed to bring Bay under control but not through conventional means. Anything required to impact the target to damage it was a complete waste of time due to Bay's ability that allows him to have objects pass through him. So falling back on to explosives, Anthon had to use a material that only he and his squadron are allowed to use, Antimatter. He fired a rather small rocket, about the size of one's index finger, containing 0.5mg of antimatter from his cybernetic right arm. It levelled the surrounding ground however it was enough to knock out Bay.

After getting dressed in a fresh set of clothes, Bay walks back to the main deck behind the cockpit to see that Anthon has vacated his seat and is now grabbing some food. Anthon stands just shorter than Bay at 180cm and yet it doesn't bother either of them.

"So what triggered it?" Anthon asks as he pulls a can from one of the containers and opening it.

"Firaxis, that's what or rather who triggered it," Bay replies, sitting on a storage crate

"I knew I shouldn't have left," Anthon curses as he sits back in his chair. He puts on his head gear and begins to tune into the military radio channel.

Meanwhile on board the UNSC Cyclone, Admiral Ballsbee is standing on the bridge looking out over the bow of his ship, admiring the view. He had heard about the incident on earth and is now looking for the getaway ship.

"I have a visual lock on a ship about to pass us by that matches the description, sir," says one of his subordinates

"Bring it up on the main screen," he commands, turning to face the screen. His face turns to one of horror as he sees the ship.

"That's the ANZAC," people whisper around him.

"I thought that he was on a reconnaissance mission," Ballsbee states, beginning to come to terms with the current situation.

"He was, however he was forced to turn back because of engine failure, or so it was reported."

"Shit, this is not good."

"Why?"

"That ship carries 2 15 tonne anti-capital ship antimatter torpedos as standard. If Anthon didn't return because of engine failure but because of his friend, there is not why we will be able to capture him without losing ships. Get a squadron out there and get me in contact with Anthon!" he demands.

Back on the ANZAC, Anthon has just over heard the command to launch a 5 ship squadron to intercept him.

"Bay get ready, we are about to go into combat," Anthon states, strapping into his safety harness.

"Yes sir," he replies turning around and running towards the turret control centre. He enters the room and fires up the computer monitors before strapping himself in.

"This is UNSC Cyclone to ANZAC, come in ANZAC," ballsbee's voice is instantly recognised by Anthon

"What's up admiral?" Anthon responds in his normal way.

"Hand over the mass murderer Bay Winchester and we shall let you continue on your way,"

"Are you scared that if you were to engage me it puts your ship and its crew in life threatening danger? Why should I hand over my best friend to you?

"Anthon this is no time to be fooling around, hand him over!"

"The next closest ship is over 4 hours away, which is too far away to rescue any life pods that may escape the explosion radius of your core when it blows up."

"This is your final warning, hand him over NOW!"

"I am sorry sir; I cannot betray my best friend, now I suggest you get those fighters out of here before they can no longer respond."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Anthon says, waiting 20 seconds, hoping that the fighters would change course, before firing an EMP blast, "Bay, targets up front, pick them apart but don't kill the pilots."

The turrets start opening up as they fly past the fried ships, tearing them apart.

"Admiral, you have just signed everyone's death warrant aboard that ship. I suggest you start calling for help," Anthon says in an ominous tone before shutting off communications. He guns the engines, flying straight at the stern of the carrier before him. He flips a switch causing the rear bomb bay doors to open up. He targets the reactor of the carrier before launching one of the 2 torpedos on board. Anthon pulls up hard; heavy weapons on the carrier open up, trying to hit the ANZAC but to no avail. All of a sudden the ANZAC loses power, allowing the Cyclone to get a lucky shot off and damage the starboard engine. Anthon manages to restore power right before the torpedo impacts the Cyclone, tearing it in half.

Bay leaves the turret control room and heads to the cockpit. He looks out the window to see a green circle on front of the ship,

"What's that?" bay asks

"A timer referring to the time I have before I can restart the thrusters," Anthon replies, unaware of the green anomaly racing towards them as their ship drifts towards it. Before Bay can say anything more everything goes white.

 **A.N HI guys hope you enjoyed chapter 2 again sorry it took so long to come out, also if you want to know more about Anthon the character is taken from my friends Fan Fic ( s/11828081/1/The-Cybernetic-Soldier) that's the link to his story and the ship I'll explain in greater detail next time.**

 **Character:** Bay Winchester

 **Age:** 17

 **Height:** 6 Foot (183cm Roughly)

 **Family:** Carla (Mother, 41, Dead), Russel (Father, 39, Dead)

 **Past:** Bay and Anthon were always good friends since they were 6, they have only ever had one fight and agree and just about all things. Bay and his family would always fight constantly so Bay grew a grudge towards them and would seek every way possible to get away from them whether it be going to friends' houses, going to work or even just going for a ride to the shops. All of bays family was killed in a horrific accident that only Bay Survived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deep in the mountains,** **2 days ago**

The midday sun beats down on Anthon as he lays unconscious in the cockpit of his Retaliator, still strapped in from combat. He begins to stirs just over 6 hours after Bay was summoned by Holly. As he comes to, Anthon leans back into his chair looking straight out of the cockpit window. He is brought to his senses as he realises that there is dirt covering the window up to eye level.

"Holy shit, Bay are you ok?" ask Anthon looking around for Bay.

He unbuckles himself and climbs out of his chair. He walks over to the bulkhead that separates the cockpit/living area from the rest of the ship, he could feel the angle that the ship had crashed at. Anthon tries to open the door normally however as the ship has no power running through it, the normal switch doesn't work. This forces Anthon to open the door manually, which would have been a problem if not for his cybernetic limbs. The doors are spring loaded so in the event of depressurisation, the doors wouldn't open when the ship lost power. He pries the 100kg steel door open as if it was an elevator door. He walks into the cargo/bomb bay. He looks around surprised that nothing had moved in the crash except for some crates that hadn't been locked down. Anthon walks up to the vehicle in front of him and smiles as he runs his metallic hand along its armour. The vehicle in question is a modified ASLAV unit from the early 2000s. Behind it is a Bobcat fitted with caterpillar tracks.

"I am glad that I am in my own, rather than one of those standard issue Retaliators," Anthon mumbles to himself as he pries the airlock open. Anthon's Retaliator is about 2 times the size of a standard Retaliator allowing him to hold vehicles onboard as well as having 3 functional bomb bays. It also increases its survivability when under attack.

Light beams into the hold. Anthon drops down from the airlock onto terra firma. He examines the surrounding before looking back towards his ship. He looks back along the crash path to see that one of the forwards engines had been ripped off. Then it hits him, Bay wouldn't have been able to get out of the ANZAC without opening either of the airlocks, yet from what Anthon could tell he was the first one to have opened either airlock because once they are opened they stay open unless the hydraulics closed them again but the hydraulics are off line. As Anthon pondered where Bay had gone, he senses a strange presence watching him.

"Once I get my ship back on its landing gear then I will start looking for the idiot, or rather any signs of human life."

Anthon jumps back on board and shuts the airlock denying anyone or anything the ability to follow him.

"He should be able handle himself for a few days, he's got the watch I gave him so he should be fine," says Anthon to himself, "Anyway let's get to repairing this ship."

A few hours later and with the sun setting, Anthon restores power to the ANZAC. The whole craft lights up. He makes his way to the cockpit and activates the landing gear. The front end begins to rise and level out. Anthon turns off the landing spotlights and activates the automated defence system before going to his quarters and get some rest.

Anthon wakes up about 12 hours later with a start. He slowly got out of bed and began making his way to the cockpit. He sits in his chair and gazes out of the cockpit at the wilderness.

"I have to find him. But first I need to repair my ship and get it airborne," Anthon groans, pulling up the ship diagnostics screen. The main damage is the loss of the front VTOL engine plus some to the engine that was hit by the mass driver.

"I need a solid plan."

By the time midday comes around, Anthon is back in action. His plan is to clear the area immediately around the ANZAC, allowing himself to set up a sort of Base camp. While he was doing that he would launch a high altitude scout drone to scan/map as much of the land around himself. Once base camp is completely set up, Anthon would turn his attention to his Retaliator.

"I will find you my friend and this time I won't lose you," Anthon says to himself as he cuts down a tree with a chainsaw.

 **POV Change**

 **Tristain** **Magic Academy, Present day**

As I come too its pitch black with the moon, well moons, high in the sky, a candle burns beside me outlining a figure of a girl that I know.

"Lily you would not believe the dream I had, I dreamt that I murdered you and then got teleported to an unknown planet filled with mages and I was summoned to be a girl's familiar, but thank god it was a dream," I say as Holly walks into the light. "Holly …. I'm sorry about that," I say trying to sit up but I yelp in pain and clutch my left ribs, realising it's not a dream.

"Bay, who's Lily?" asks Holly with sorrow filling her eyes.

"Lily, was… was, a close friend, she looked exactly like you, except for your eye colour and hair colour, she had long Crimson hair and lovely lavender eyes that would just stare deep into your soul, her soul was kind and gentle, she could tame the wildest of hearts. She was what's called a 'Gifted being,' meaning she had an Angel inside protecting her," I say slowly and carefully.

"If she had an Angel protecting her how could you have killed her?" Holly asks slightly confused, her eyes stilled filled with sorrow.

"How do I explain, I'm what's called a 'Cursed being,' which means I have a demon inside of my being. Being a 'Cursed being' meant that I'm doomed to lose control of my demon and go on a killing rampage. There are only two ways to stop a rampaging 'Cursed being,' the first is to deal and ungodly amount of damage to them or the kiss from a 'Gifted being', She was my safe guard when my best friend was working," I explain, deciding how to go about telling Holly about my past.

 **Flashback**

 **Earth, 3 days earlier**

"School today Bay," says Lily, kicking me, "come on sleepy head, it's time to get up."

I stir and kick her legs out from underneath her, causing her to fall to the floor. I jump to my feet, ready for our morning fight. I go to launch an attack but Lily lets off a flash of blinding white light, burning my entire body.

"God … Lily …. you know that light magic is super painful to demons," I say recovering from Lily's attack.

"You're such a pussy. I didn't even put that much power into the attack and you could have blocked it be using your dark magic," replies Lily getting off the ground.

" _ **She's using you, controlling you.**_ __ _ **She doesn't want**_ __ _ **you;**_ __ _ **she hurt you on purpose,"**_

"You know damn well that I can't use my magic till after I've lost control for the first time, unlike you who is born being able to use her magic and powers," I reply slightly annoyed at Lily.

"Well, maybe these will make you feel better," says Lily, undoing her bra and letting her boobs fall out.

I stand there starring for a few seconds even though this isn't the first time I've seen Lily's tits.

"Yeah I see them and they're meant to make me feel better?" I say turning my head away but still starring at her tits.

" _ **Commander left you with her because he doesn't trust you,"**_

I shake my head trying to refocus on what's happening.

"Bay is Firaxis talking to you again? What did it say this time," says Lily concerned for me.

" _ **You're**_ __ _ **going to kill her today,**_ __ _ **end her life with your own**_ __ _ **hands;**_ __ _ **you'll regret it forever,"**_

"Bay," says Lily still concerned

"It's nothing; I'm fine anyway what's the time?" I ask Lily

"Oh its 8 am," putting her bra back on and getting dressed for school.

"Well you could have woken me earlier, now I have to get ready and eat on the way," I say getting dressed quickly. I'm running around looking for my keys when Lily throws them at me,

"Come on, let's go," says Lily walking out the door.

"Coming and we're stopping in at Macca's," I yell, racing out of the house.

Driving into school, I look for a carpark but the only park left is filled with my friends.

"Hey guys could you please move out of the park?" I ask slowly drive in as they move. One of them gives me a dirty look.

" _ **You see that he's not your friend, RUN HIM DOWN!"**_

As he walks past my window he's smiling and waving. When he's out of earshot I say to Lily "I'm confused, I saw him give me a dirty look but when he passed the window he was all nice."

"It's Firaxis! He's manipulating your vision making you see what he wants so he can set you off," says Lily, trying to get me to see the situation for what it really is.

"He can't do that without taking full control over me," I say, not realising that Lily is actually correct.

Walking into my first class of the day and Firaxis knows that this is a perfect time to set me off. Straight up in the morning I have maths, I don't really see the problem with it first up, but I am a straight A student. We are given a somewhat simple problem to do. It should have been child's play for me but 20 minutes later, I am still struggling with this question. Anthon completed year 12 almost 10 years ago, before the outbreak of world war 3 and the space travel revolution. He would have looked at this question, called me an idiot then go on to complete the question in under a minute even though he probably hasn't seen one of these questions in over 10 years.

"Bay, have you got the answer?" the teacher asks

"No, sorry miss, I'm having a bad day," I reply, annoyed at myself

"It's not like you Bay, to be beaten by another student," says the teacher pointing to and special kid in the class.

" _ **Flip the desk and slice off her head then line the walls in her blood,"**_

"Get out of my head,"

"What was that Bay?" Questions the teacher

"Nothing miss,"

"It's nothing miss, Bay is just having a bad day," says Lily, waking over to me

Lily whispers in my ear, "Bay you need to _**kill everyone**_ ,"

"What!?"

"I said you need to control your demon better, it's starting to be noticeable,"

"Ok, ok, I'll try,"

First lunch and the next two periods pass with little to no activity from Firaxis along with second lunch. We get to the second last period Firaxis starts pushing like crazy to set me off. So we're in English, my least favourite subject and we're working on our assignments for the term. I've just completed my draft and I'm showing it to the teacher.

"This is the worst piece of work I've seen in years," the teacher says, looking disgusted.

" _ **Slash her in the**_ __ _ **throat and watch the blood piss**_ __ _ **out everywhere."**_

Shaking my head I walk back to my desk, Lily walks over to my desk and stands in front of it. Her lips start moving but I couldn't hear a thing she was saying. I sit there watching her talk, unable to do anything but watch.

" _ **Take your hand and stab it right**_ __ _ **through her**_ __ _ **heart then rip it out and make her watch it beat**_ __ _ **before she dies."**_

"I will listen and obey,"

"What did you say Bay?" asks Lily, unaware it would be the last words she would ever speak.

I stand up with my fist clenched by my side. I pull my hand back as if I was going to punch someone before thrusting my hand towards Lily's chest. My hand penetrates her chest before grabbing her heart and ripping it from her. A small smile appears on my face as I watch the life fade from her eyes, blood gushing from the hole in her chest. The rest of the class watches in horror as Lily collapse into a puddle of her own blood while her heart continues to beat in my hand.

"I am sorry brother, I have failed. Please don't kill him for my ineptitude," she manages to wheeze out before succumbing to her mortal wounds. I turn to the rest of the class,

"Who's next?" I ask before dropping Lily's heart and advancing on my next target. I paint the walls of the classroom in blood before moving on to the next class. Soon the whole school was in chaos, people running in every direction, the screams of my victims could be heard for miles around. The authorities began to arrive, but they were no challenge for me, even with their firearms, my regeneration ability was too powerful. The school had become a battlefield. A thundering crack could be heard as a black mass flies overhead. I turn my attention to the APC closing in on me. I summon a large broadsword and charge at the APC. I slice the APC down the middle causing the machine to explode. I dust myself off before I notice the light rumbling and the shadow slowly closing towards me. I look up to see a very familiar ship beginning to fly over the school building. It looked like a crate was being raised up towards the ship.

The look on the soldiers suddenly changed from we are doomed to we got this in the bag. There were some loud clanks as metal canisters hit the ground before beginning to spew out smoke.

"He is here," I mumble to myself, recognising the tactics that my friend uses for ground combat. He first blinds his opponents then proceeds to test his opponent's skill before going in for the final kill.

I try to remain calm but the smoke wasn't helping. I hear a metallic clang; I spin around to be greeted with a sight that I would wish on no one, 4 little, red lights in a rectangular shape staring straight at me at eye level. I go to swing my sword but as the sword reaches the lights the sword stops instantly. I try to pull my sword back towards myself but it doesn't budge. All of a sudden I get sent flying 10 metres backwards.

"Holy shit, he isn't playing around," I say, scrambling to my feet and quickly look around trying to locate my enemy. A shot rings out. I turn around to see a soldier lying dead on the ground. I look up to see those 4 red lights again.

" _ **Use your abilities; your opponent is nothing but a science experiment that has gone on for too long, end him,"**_

I feel my body begin to change, feeling lighter. Another metallic noise occurs and a green light appears. It wasn't another light, it was a laser pointer.

' _BBBBRRRRRRRRRRRT'_

I hit the deck and the stream of bullets wiz over my head. I look up and all the lights had disappeared. I slow move towards the last location of my enemy. I look at the ground and see a metallic rod. As I go to pick it, my hands just pass harmlessly through it.

"What the fuck?" I say a bit too loudly. The metal rod immediately launches towards the sky passing through my body. I look up and those same lights had appeared again. I hear the pin of a grenade being pulled before it flies through my body and lands behind me.

"So that's how this ability works," I say looking at where the grenade had landed, "that isn't even going to affect me." Oh how I was wrong, the grenade went off and sent me flying. Whatever that was hurt.

"I hope you are still using that ability of yours mate."

I slowly get back to my feet. I look up to see something traveling towards me.

"Fuck," is all I could say before a blinding white light appeared and myself blacking out


	4. Chapter 4

It has been over a month since Anthon had crash landed on this strange planet. It has taken him time to get his feet back under himself. Being at the base of a mountain has provided a very defendable position if he were to be attacked. The drone he had sent out had mapped everything within 500km of the outpost. Anthon is currently hunting for some fresh meat as he was tired of eating MREs. He is using Bay's .50 Barrett sniper rifle. He lines up a deer about 500 metres away. He breathes in once more before pulling the trigger. The deer didn't stand a chance as the bullet blow its head to smithereens. Anthon climbs onto the turret of his ASLAV unit that was parked behind him, putting the gun in the gunner's seat. The engine roars to life and the 20 tonne war machine lurches forward. It takes about a minute for Anthon to find the dead deer. He pulls out his hunting knife and guts the animal before moving the body to the trailer behind his ASLAV. As Anthon climbs into the commander's seat the radio crackles to life,

"Anthon come in,"

"This is Anthon, what is the matter?"

"Requesting possible ETA,"

"Umm …. 15 minutes, why?"

"You are going to want to see this morning's recon survey,"

"Why?"

"Just return as soon as possible."

"Ok, Anthon out," he replies, putting the radio back. The ASLAV roars to life and begins moving back towards the ANZAC.

"Why would one of my AIs dodge a direct question?"

"I don't think he was intentionally dodging your question" a voice says

"What give you that impression ASLAV?" Anthon asks

"Well you constructed each and every one of our personalities individually but you kept some of the parameters the same. Loyalty to you is the one of the main ones, along with granting us access to your knowledge and a few others. He may not know what to make of the survey but you might, that is why I think that he is saying that you should have a look. We are only machines; while we are able to process advanced algorithms, we don't have the cognitive ability to think outside of the box like humans. We can observe patterns but we can't interpret them," ASLAV replies, powering towards ANZAC.

"I guess you are right," Anthon says, relaxing into the Commander's seat as ASLAV thunders through the forest. 15 minutes later they pull up next to ANZAC. Anthon climbs up the loading ramp and into the main living area.

"Ok, what is so it that I need to urgently see?" Anthon says, sitting in the navigator's chair. The screen in front of him lights up and presents him a map of the area.

"This is the current map at our disposal; the main circle is about 500km in diameter," ANZAC replies, "the thin line that sticks out from the circle, was this morning's flight path, the edge is about 1000km away."

"But what is the reason for calling me back so early?" Anthon asks, slightly annoyed

"Well about 900km North, North West, an anomaly has been found"

"Anomaly?" the screen zooms in to show a clearer picture. It is the edge of a mountain with what appears to be a straight road leading from it.

"I don't believe it to be a settlement…"

"Do we have a closer picture?" Anthon asks, curiosity beginning to take over

"Yes, here it is."

Anthon looks closely at the picture for a few minutes before he realises that he had seen that image before. He jumps up and races to his quarters. He pulls a book out of his safe and begins looking through it. He stops on a particular page,

"No way…"

"What is it Anthon?" ANZAC asks curiously

"I designed this 14 years ago, how could it exist in this world?"

"What?"

"My base design, I only showed it to one other person, but he died 10 years ago," Anthon replies, "ANZAC get ready to move as soon as I return, ASLAV prepare for immediate departure, 2 days' worth of supplies."

"Yes Sir," they both reply.

12 hours later ASLAV comes to a halt. Anthon climbs out and brushes his hand on the ground,

"This is bitumen alright, judging by the size I reckon that this was a runway, although a lot it is larger than most. It is large enough to be able to land multiple planes side by side. I have a feeling that those are probably hangers" Anthon says, pointing towards 4 large steel doors. It is a really clear night allowing Anthon and ASLAV to navigate without using artificial lighting. It would be a perfect night but there is one problem, there is a second moon in the sky. Anthon and ASLAV move towards the hanger doors. They stop in front of them, "holy shit, I could fly ANZAC through this door and still have room to spare."

All of a sudden the door splits down the middle and the two halves begin to move apart. Anthon's right arm suddenly breaks apart and reassembles itself into a 5.56mm triple barrel minigun with a green laser pointer beaming from the centre of the barrels. Light comes flooding out of the hanger. As the doors move apart a figure is revealed. The doors stop moving and the figure begins to walk towards them. Anthon aims at the figure's centre of mass and ASLAV rotates his turret to point at the figure. The figure just stops and looks at them.

"It has been a long time, but looks like you had finally made it," the figure says with a deep voice. Anthon just looks at the figure with a confused face, "follow me Anthon, I am sure you have many questions to ask."

"I have only one question," Anthon says, realising who it is standing in front of him, "how?"

"Come with me and find out," the man turns around and begins to walk back towards the doors. Anthon notions for ASLAV to follow as he begins to make his way towards the doors. Anthon follows the man through the complex. The man is about the same height as Anthon, but unlike Anthon he has no hair on his head and a godly white beard. They reach what looked like a mess hall; it could easily fit over 200 soldiers. The man sits down and gestures Anthon to sit as well. Anthon's arm changes back as he sits opposite the man. Anthon is looking him dead in the eyes.

"So how the hell did you survive the collapse and where the fuck are we?" Anthon asks, not beating around the bush.

"Well as you can probably tell we are not on Earth, we are on Halkeginia as the local population calls it. Back on Earth we would be in Russia geographically. As for how I survived, let's go back about 13 years when the portal was found…"

"Portal?"

"…Yes, portal. Back when I first became a scientist I was obsessed with teleportation or rather the ability to move matter vast distances very quickly. When testing one of my prototypes, a critical failure happened and the device shot out cannon ball size chunk of steel. At first we thought that we would just collect the chunk of steel and reset but it had buried itself into a mountain. My daughter had only just joined my division but she had an energy detector and as she neared the hole left by the steel chunk, it when absolutely ballistic. Your mother found the portal that connected our world to this world. I lead a small expedition through the portal. Where we are sitting is inside of a natural cave. It was around this time that you were entering grade 11. I had remembered your base design that you had drawn and borrowed that book of yours."

"You took it?"

"I borrowed it, along with a lot of other designs and programs that you had created. How do you think I managed to keep this place clean? Your cleaning robots were time saving and meant that we needed to support less janitors as your machines did most of the hard work. You are an engineering prodigy yet you kept your designs that would have been worth billions in a book larger than any of the harry potter novels. I must admit some of the early pages had some …. Interesting topics," Anthon's Grandfather says. Anthon's face goes slightly red but he brushes it off, "stay on topic!"

"Yes, of Couse," he replies in a lecherous voice, "anyway right before world war 3 kicked off we started to move top secret military equipment onto this side for testing, anything from rifles to tanks to aircraft, as well as the family's personal collection of military vehicles. We have enough ammunition stored here to start our own little war. Once world war 3 kicked off, everyone was told to either leave and return to their homes or to cross the portal to this world. Within a week the old base had been bombed 3 times and had become unstable and begun to collapse. Your mother and I escaped through the portal before the whole place presumably collapsed on itself."

"Where is mum then?"

Anthon could see it in his grandfather's face and knew the answer straight away, "she died 3 years ago when she was attacked by a dragon. She survived the initial attack but she bled to death in my arms."

"Well at least she didn't die when nobody was around to bury her," Anthon says trying to keep his feelings in check, "where is everyone who crossed over to this side of the portal?"

"Most of them are in the town of Blackburn, about 12 hours west of here by car. It is a big industrial/commercial hub; 12000 or so people live there. While the rest are scattered around the place, either at resource outposts or on farms. There are still a few here but not many. A few people had gone west to investigate the settlements found by our satellites but many didn't make it. The only ones to have made it there safely were spies we had inserted into the area to learn about the other humans on this planet."

"There were human settlements before you arrived?"

Anthon's Grandfather slides a USB across the metal table, "that should be able to tell you everything you will want to know about the world we are in," he gets up and walks to the door, "you are welcome to anything you need, just make sure that you return what you borrow."

And with that he walks off, leaving Anthon alone with his thoughts. Anthon looks at his watch, "I best get some sleep, I have a feeling that I am going to be pulling some late nights."

Anthon walks back towards the hanger where ASLAV is waiting while downloading the data off the USB.

"So what are we doing?" ASLAV asks

"We will stay the night then move out in the morning," Anthon replies as he rolls out his swag on the concrete floor next to ASLAV.

"Actually sir, I think it would be quicker for you to take a chopper rather than riding on me. I know you will return with ANZAC so I am willing to stay here."

"If you are sure"

"I am, I will scout out the area while you are gone."

"Alright, well time to shut down for today."

Within moments Anthon drifts off to sleep.

 **Next day**

Anthon slowly opens his eyes. He looks around and slow begins to get up. He looks around the hanger, taking in just how large this place was and how many machines are stored here. He walks to mess hall and finds his grandfather already there eating. There is a small amount of people scattered throughout the mess hall. Anthon makes some toast then joins his grandfather. They eat in silence, not saying a word to each other. They finish their meals and just look at each other. Anthon finally breaks the silence,

"So where is she," Anthon asks, referring to his mother

"She rests 10km from here, at a small grave yard I made for her. Why do you ask?"

"About a month ago, Lily died, so I was wondering where you had buried mum so I could bury her in the same location," Anthon replies, his voice not as assertive as it normally is.

"I see, I will take you when you return and we can bury Lily while we are there."

"Thank you. Now I will be borrowing the RAH-66 Comanche…"

"What is you munitions load?"

"24 hydra rockets along with the 30mm,"

"Don't you think that's overkill?"

"No, overkill would be 24 hydra rocket pods plus 8 Hellfire missiles."

"Fair enough, when will you be leaving?"

"ASAP"

"Well you best get to it then, I will see you later," and with that Anthon left the mess hall and returned to the hanger. After half an hour of preparations, Anthon was in the air, flying back towards ANZAC.

"You know what, I could make a mechanical army that would absolutely crush any opposition," Anthon mumbles to himself. After he had begun going through the data that he was given last night, Anthon learned that the technology the used by the rest of the world was centuries behind Earth's. As Anthon gets closer to ANZAC he spots a dragon flying in a similar direction.

"Well this would be a good test of weapon effectivity"

Anthon moves to engage the dragon. He lines up and fires a 1 second burst, instantly turning the dragon into Swiss cheese.

"Well at least I won't have to worry about the wildlife"

Anthon continues to fly for the next 3 hours. As he hears ANZAC's position, he gains altitude then looks out at the crash path of the ANZAC. It stretches for over 500 metres from start to finish.

"Damn, that looks larger than 500 metres," Anthon says, admiring the view. He then returns to terra firma and exits the chopper. ANZAC's personal ramp lowers as Anthon got closer.

"So what did you find?" ANZAC asks as Anthon walks up the ramp

"Well you could say that I have found a permanent base"

"Really?"

"Yeah, as well as an old satellite grid and maps of the entire planet."

"Well that's good news, but how are you meant to get me there with a damaged engine cluster?"

"As long as you keep all engines balanced and you don't exceed 50% thrust you should be fine."

"If it was that easy then why didn't you take me the first time?"

"I didn't want to get my hopes up and there is still a possibility that those damages engines will fail."

"Ok then, shall we move out?"

"Yes, if anything goes wrong, immediately go to ground," Anthon replies as he grabs some food then returns to the chopper. As Anthon climbs back into the Comanche, ANZAC fires up his engines, kick up dust and knocking trees over. As ANZAC clears the trees he extends his wings to help himself fly in atmosphere. For the next 3 hours Anthon closely tails ANZAC, monitoring his speed and stability.

As Anthon prepared for landing he could see multiple people standing outside the main hanger. He flies the chopper into the hanger before guiding ANZAC in as well. ANZAC shuts down his engines as Anthon walks over to the group of people.

"That is an impressive ship," one of the men says, "may I ask where it came from?"

"This ship? Well it was completed about 3 years ago at the lunar dry-docks."

The entire group look at Anthon as if he was lying.

"I'm not lying to you; where else could we get large quantities of titanium easily? The moon has an abundance of metals on it and it is a hell of a lot easier to mine there than it is on earth."

"You mean to tell us that, that craft isn't stolen alien technology?"

"Why the fuck would it be stolen alien technology? Sure the scientists may have 'borrowed' some technology from aliens, but other than that it is 100% human engineered. The closest I get to alien technology is when I tear their ships apart."

"You mean Earth has made contact with aliens?"

"More like they were looking for a fight, it has been over 8 years since Tokyo was bombed by aliens. Not long after, nukes were launched as a counter attack and boy did it work. The aliens turned tail and fled as the nukes decimated their fleet, leaving us with technology lightyears ahead of our own. My ship is unique as it was based off a first generation intergalactic strategic bomber. The last mission I was on my squadron was tasked with was to obliterate the enemy base on Eris with an antimatter payload. "

"Antimatter payload?"

"A hydrogen bomb without the fallout."

"Alright, that's enough," Anthon's grandfather calls out with a look of annoyance on his face from the observation deck above, "all of you have work to do, so get to it."

The group quickly disperses, leaving Anthon by himself. Anthon's grandfather's face softens as he looks towards Anthon.

"Come on Anthon, we have an important matter to attend," Anthon turns around signals for ANZAC to lower a metal box on to ASLAV's trailer. Anthon ties the box down as his grandfather pulls up in a JCB 5XC backhoe loader.

"You ready?" he yells over the noise of the engine. Anthon nods and clambers onto the roof of ASLAV. The 2 vehicles pull out of the hanger and travel down dirt road up a hill. They stop at a section of the hill that had been flattened. Anthon's grandfather gets out of the JCB and walks over to a stone tablet half buried with writing on it. Anthon gets out and walks over.

"We would come up here every weekend and talk," he said, brushing some of the dirt of the tablet, "but once she died I would only come up here on her birthday and I would just talk as if she was still here."

"I know the feeling, after every mission I would go to the war memorial with a carton and have a drink with all the captains I used to fly with before they were killed," Anthon says, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes, well let's lay this soul to rest."

"Ok," is all Anthon says as he moves to untie the steel crate. A few minutes later they are manoeuvring the box into the freshly dug hole. Just as the box dips below the surface of earth Anthon signals for his grandfather to stop. Anthon lifts the lid off and slides it far enough so his sister face was fully exposed. Anthon's grandfather climbs out of the cab and crouches down beside him.

"She would still be alive if I had turned down that mission," Anthon says in a regretful tone, "she would have grown into a fine woman."

"I'm guessing it was a Cursed being.

"Yeah, her boyfriend who happened to be my best friend."

"How does that work?"

"He is only 17; we have been friends since he was six. After his parents died I took him in."

"I see. Well the time for morning is over, you're a soldier. You come from a family of warriors and scientists. This is a sad time yes, but you have to push through it."

"DON'T LECTURE ME AS IF I DON'T KNOW!" Anthon yells, lashing out then bringing his minigun to bear. Flashbacks of Anthon's past flash through his mind, causing him to fall to one knee.

"I'm sorry; you just pushed a button that is never to be pressed. Let's just get this finished." Anthon says, regaining his footing before his grandfather could say anything. They work in absolute silence, lowering Lily down, burying her and driving back. Not a word was spoken to one another. Once they arrived home, Anthon went straight into the ANZAC.

A few hours later Anthon's grandfather comes out to find Anthon working on the damaged engine cluster.

"You don't have to apologise," Anthon says, not looking up from his work, "I can't expect you to know about my PTSD condition when we have only just reconnected. Although next time, I suggest watching what you say, I may only be 28 but I still have 10 years of experience as a combatant and one of the worst cases of PTSD recorded. They have gotten so vivid that my defence systems activate; it only activates when my body thinks I am in danger and it has the possibility of activating anywhere."

"I see, well at least we have gotten past that. Now I have a job for you."

"What would that be?" Anthon asks, reconnecting a hydraulics line before turning around.

"Well you see, in a hour I am leaving to go and see my adopted son's familiar show performance at the world famous Tristain magic academy, the only problem is I don't have a body guard as of current…"

"I understand, I will be ready in 20 minutes."

"Good"

They both separate and within the hour are on a plane heading towards Tristain.

 **Character Bio**

 **Character:** Eric Winchester

 **Age:** 77

 **Height:** 180 cm

 **Family:** Anthon (Grandson, 28), Lily (Granddaughter, Died at age 17), Sarah (Daughter, died at age 43), Isaac (son in law, 50)

 **Past:** as veteran of the Vietnam War, Eric was always looked down upon. But after the discovery of the portal he became a legend within the science community. He was proud of his daughter for the fact that she managed to find a man as she was different to the other girls her age. He was placed in charge of the expedition into the 'new world' as he had combat experience and knew how to lead people.


End file.
